


Itachi's Comfort Mechanisms

by Beccaman



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaman/pseuds/Beccaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home from ANBU missions, specifically on ones he had to kill, Itachi would only go to three people. His girlfriend, Izumi, his brother, Sasuke, or his cousin, Shisui. Each one took different care of him. Each one made him feel safe. Each one made him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itachi's Comfort Mechanisms

**Author's Note:**

> I kept on having ideas about how Itachi needed comfort after his ANBU missions, and how his best friend, brother and girlfriend were all always there for him.

After coming home from ANBU missions, specifically on ones he had to kill, Itachi would only go to three people. His girlfriend, Izumi, his brother, Sasuke, or his cousin, Shisui. Each one took different care of him. Each one made him feel safe. Each one made him feel better.

After his first couple of ANBU missions, he would shuffle to Shisui’s, usually not seriously injured, and sat on his couch well Shisui offered him tea and silence. This was comfort to Itachi. Solitude, but good company. Shisui would silently look over him to assess his injuries, and then bandage him up in places very carefully, not moving too fast in case he scared the young shinobi.  About an hour of silence later, Shisui would start to tell Itachi jokes and ask if he wanted to sleep over and just made plain sure, Itachi was okay. Itachi was grateful for Shisui, even if he did sometimes cause him stress.

When he started coming back from the missions that haunted him, he would stagger to Izumi’s, flashes of blood before his eyes as he injured his enemies, sometimes forced into killing them, and he would eventually manage to get to her door, and walk in.

Izumi would stare at him for a moment, before rushing over, checking over Itachi for injuries, doing first aid on the ones she could. Itachi would hold back his instincts of danger, he knew he was safe, but it didn’t stop his Sharingan from being activated. He would just stand there, somewhat slouched over, as Izumi would do first aid, with his Sharingan on. Izumi would lead him over to the table, and make him eat or drink something, and then she would bring him to the bathroom, run a bath, and make Itachi sit.

She would then proceed to carefully, slowly, clean her lover,  starting with his face, taking a cloth and gently dabbing at the blood and bruises and dirt. She would gently pour lukewarm water over Itachi’s hair, and Itachi would sit and stare blankly, his Sharingan faded, as Izumi washed his chest and back. She washed his legs, patiently and quietly getting Itachi to lift his legs up, and she saved his arms for last, as she knew this would be potentially dangerous.

She would gently grip his arm, tight enough so he wouldn’t be able to move too quickly, but loose enough so he knew he could move. Itachi would watch this part, his eyes focused on her hands touching his arms.

They would later, after Itachi was dry and somewhat fed, lay down on Izumi’s bed, Izumi pulling the sheets over herself, and if Itachi wasn’t too dangerous looking on this particular day, she would also pull the blankets over Itachi. She would then hold Itachi well he faced the door, his breathing fast or slow, again depending on his mission, and she made sure he fell asleep first on days like these. Itachi was all that mattered on days like these. His health, mental and physical, was all that was important to Izumi. And Itachi knew that, and he returned these feelings on days he hadn’t killed.

Sasuke was the person Itachi would go to for safety. Itachi would stumble home, his mom looking at him in worry and his father's side glance at him, as Itachi made his way to his bedroom and collapsed. Finally being able to drop his act of calm, cool and collect, he would fall to the floor, and curl up in a ball and fall asleep, or stare under his bed for hours, until Sasuke came home.

Hearing his door open, Itachi would wake up, his eyes on the door, as Sasuke would shuffle in, closing the door behind him. 

“Big brother!”

Itachi smiled as Sasuke ran over, jumping on his older brother, as Itachi would hold the boy close. He felt safe in Sasuke’s arms, even though Sasuke could do the least to protect him out of his three special people. It didn’t matter. Sasuke would eventually go eat dinner, as Itachi sat against a wall in his room, waiting for Sasuke’s return, and then Sasuke would come back. Sasuke would come back, and gently play with his brothers long hair, and then leave to go to bed. By this time, Itachi would of relaxed much more, but then he would go to bed, and eventually fall asleep. Itachi dreaded the night. Itachi hated sleeping.

Tonight was no different. He woke up at 3 am, shouting nonsense, covered in sweat. His door would open and he was on full alert, his Sharingan activated, a kunai he kept under his pillow in his hands, and Sasuke would shuffle in, clutching a teddy bear.  


Itachi lowered his kunai, only slightly, as Sasuke padded over to him slowly, with wide black eyes, so much like his own, and Sasuke would drop the teddy bear and put up his hands to show he wasn’t carrying weapons and Itachi would finally drop the kunai. Sasuke would then walk over, leaving his teddy bear on the floor, and crawled into bed with his older brother.

“It’s okay, big brother. You are safe here.”

Itachi felt momentary calm, but he knew, deep in his heart, he knew, he would never be safe. Let it be from other ninjas, accidents, clan responsibilities, or anything else, Itachi would never be safe.

But for now, he was.


End file.
